Justice League Quickies
by bozo120
Summary: Just a bunch of quick smut stories involving the heroes of DC. Including Batman/Catwoman/Wonder Woman, Nightwing/Huntress/Batgirl, Supergirl/Lois Lane!
1. Batman, Catwoman, and Wonder Woman

There were few foes that could bring the Dark Knight down to his knees, or knock him flat on his back. And at the moment, there were two of them.

Selina Kyle, the infamous Catwoman, purred at the sight of the naked Batman in front of her. Bound against a headboard of a bed with indestructible rope, the Dark Knight was stark naked all except for his mask. Selina liked it when he kept the mask on, as did the other woman in the room. Selina slid her hands along Batman's bare naked chest, feeling his rockhard abs, and proceeding down to his pulsing member. She gripped the stiff member with one hand, as she lowered her head to give it a long and tantalizing lick up the underside of the shaft. Batman's cock twitched at the touch of her sensuous tongue.

"May I?" a voice called out from behind her. A pair of strong feminine hands reached out from behind Selina, and took hold of the zipper holding up her latex catsuit. Diana, Princess of the Amazons, had already stripped down to her birthday suit. Even naked, Wonder Woman looked as regal as ever. This was clearly someone who enjoyed being naked.

Diana certainly knew her way around a woman's body, as the royal princess undressed the sly seductress in front of her. After all, she had learned everything there was to know about female pleasure living with the Amazons, and had made every woman in the Justice League into her playtoy. She slid her hands along the thief's smooth naked skin, massaging her breasts, as the catsuit came off, followed by a pair of thin panties. Effortlessly, Diana lifted up the flexible cat thief, and dropped her, ass first, onto Batman's face. The Dark Knight eagerly licked and sucked on Selina's open crotch, as she bent down to take in his erect shaft in her mouth. She sucked hungrily on it, while her hands fondled his balls. Diana, always the dom, grasped the back of Selina's head, by her cat eyes, and gently forced her head downward, until the entirety of Batman's fleshy tool was deep in her throat. Selina gagged. She was no stranger to sucking cock, especially Batman's, but rarely was she the one not in control.

After a few pumps, Diana loosened her grip, allowing the cat thief to come up for air. Batman's mouth continued to lap at Catwoman's hungry cunt, as Wonder Woman majestically hopped onto the bed, approaching the well-lubricated cock. She gazed into Selina's eyes, detecting a slight hint of jealousy, as she played with the mushroom tip of the engorged cock, nonchalantly rubbing its tip. She rose up, positioning herself over the rigid member, and sank down onto it in one swift motion. The cock penetrated deep within her tight Amazon tunnel.

Continuing to take charge, Diana grabbed ahold of Selina's legs, pulling them apart so that her cunt, dripping with Batman's saliva, faced her. Batman himself had turned his attention to moistening the cat burgler's tight rear hole. Asserting herself as she grinding on the Caped Crusader's fleshy tool, Diana stared hard into Selina's widened eyes as she pulled one leg up to her chest, and thrust two fingers into between the thief's quivering lower lips.

Selina cried out as she felt the sudden intrusion, and her cries quickly turned into moans of pleasure, as the Amazon princess pumped her fingers in and out of one wet hole, while Batman's tongue worked the other. Selina melted in Diana's arms, the collapsing into the larger woman's voluputous breasts, as the Amazon made short work of the anti-heroine. Selina came, and she came hard, her muscles clenching and spasming around the Amazon princess's talented fingers.

Diana herself was not far from her own climax. She slammed her hips down onto Batman's powerful cock, with more force each time. Watching the cat burgler fall apart like putty was the catalyst for her own orgasm. She savored the the intense pleasure as she reamed the cock once more inside of her, and then pulled herself off, just as Batman was close to his own orgasm. She grabbed Selina's hands, and the two lustful women worked to finish off the bound Dark Knight. Batman let out a raspy moan, and he let out several spurts of his hot spunk, one splattering over Diana's large breasts, and another splashing across Selina's gorgeous face. Finally, the two women embraced in a kiss, with Diana directing Selina to lick the semen off of her chest, cleaning her like a cat cleaned itself off.


	2. Nightwing, Huntress, and Batgirl

Helena Bertinelli gazed into her lover's eyes as she wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him deeper inside of her. She held her breath as his prick penetrated her warm box. This wasn't the norm for them, not for Huntress and Nightwing. Most of the time, it was just wild rooftop fucking, a way to relieve the tension after a tough night of crimefighting. They never even bothered to strip down or take off the masks, and they never talked afterwards. They just went their own ways, with him going back to his girlfriend Batgirl, who waited patiently in his bed.

But tonight was different. She wanted something something different. She wanted real intimacy. And so here she was, in Dick Grayson's bed, making love to him in his girlfriend's place as Barbara was off solving her own crime. Helena should have felt guilt over screwing her own friend and teammate's love behind her back, but she didn't. She was enjoying this too much. For the first time in a long time, she was being treated like a lover, rather than just a fuck buddy. If Barbara had a problem with that, she should have taken better care of her man sexually. Was it Helena's fault that she was much better at giving head?

Off to her side, she saw her own reflection in the mirror. It was beautiful, to see their bodies move as one as he thrusted him into her at a steady rhythm. It was like an artfully directed sex scene of a movie. He was gentle, but firm. And very large, as well. Of all the men and women she'd bedded, few could compare to the former sidekick's physical gifts and technique. It was little wonder that the superhero women of the world treated him like the local bicycle.

Her breath shortened as she felt her peak approaching. "I'm close!" she quietly stammered, staring at him with her longing eyes. Her hands flew to his back, and clutched tightly to him. Their mouths mashed together, as he gave her a few more thrusts, embedding himself inside of her. They climaxed together, her body shuddering as he filled her womb with his seed. It was beautiful, nearly perfect. (This was what it must be like with Barbara), Helena thought. Even when her redhead partner was just feasting on her sloppy seconds, she had obviously never been left unsatisfied. Helena wondered how Barbara would react if she had ever found out.

Meanwhile, Barbara was at loss for words, having witnessed what had just transpired. It wasn't the first time she had seen him fooling around with another woman. As much as he tried to deny it, she knew that Dick was a horndog. She probably should be mad at him, but it was difficult. Aside from the cheating, he had always been good to her, always taking very good care of her needs. Only tonight, she had a few different needs in mind.

She marched over to the couple, as they were engaged in post-coital cuddling. Their eyes widened with fear as Barbara climbed onto the bed, pushed them apart, and, to the surprise of both of them, mounted the naked Helena.

"Babs, let me explain..." Dick started.

"No!" she rebuked, with a feigned anger. "You're a slut, Dick Grayson. A dirty slut, and so are you!" She stared accusingly at the raven-haired beauty under her.

"Let me make it up to you!" Dick bargained.

"Oh, you will," Barbara replied, with a sly change in her voice. "Both of you will."

With her victim still in a state of surprise, Barbara lowered her head down, and pulled Helena in for an open-mouthed kiss. Shocked at first, the Huntress embraced this unexpected turn of events and reciprocated. Their tongues sought out one another, and met, swirling together. Part of Barbara couldn't believe what she was doing, or how much she was enjoying it. She had first suspected her own bisexuality when she had been captured and tied up by the lustful Poison Ivy. And then there was the time that she and Kara showered together, along with all those training sessions with Black Canary, who wore nothing but tight leather and fishnets. But it was when she first caught Helena fucking her boyfriend when she realized how hot her romantic rival looked when she was being railed from behind. All those nights that she waited for Dick to come home, she spent masturbating furiously to all the women that she lusted after.

The girls weren't the only ones turned on. In the corner of her eye, she spied Dick's wondrous cock coming back to life. It gave her an idea.

"Strip me," she ordered her newfound bisexual lover. Helena followed her commands, unzipping Barbara's top and bottom to reveal a pair of ripe breasts contained in a skimpy sports bra and a pair of soaked panties. Slowly, she peeled off the remaining underwear, as she continued to bathe her tongue in her partner's mouth.

"And you!" She then turned her head towards Dick. "You want to make it up to me, you'll do to me what I've watched you do many times before to her. Fuck me like a slut! Abuse me like the whore she is, while she watches!"

A pair of strong hands gripped Barbara's hips, holding her still, as she felt the bulbous tip of Dick's pleasure organ poke at her vaginal lips, teasing and probing before withdrawing. She then felt it again, but this time against her puckered virgin anus.

Barbara gasped. She was well aware how large Dick was, and even vaginal sex with him often surprised her at how much of him she could take. She wondered if she could even fit him in her ass. Helena held her steady, as her mouth moved down to lavish her heaving breasts. Dick made that first penetration, and oh how wonderful it felt. Just a few inches in, and she felt filled. He retracted his member, and thrusted in again, burrowing deeper. Her anal muscles squeezed tightly around the fleshy tool. It was lucky for Barbara that he was well-lubricated from fucking her friend.

He pulled out once again, and this time, he placed his hands on her shoulders, and slammed himself into her down to his hilt. Barbara screamed as both pain and pleasure ripped throughout her body. It was a night of many firsts for her, but there was no looking back for her now. Her cheeks reddened, and a tear dripped down her face as she welcomed the brutal punishment.

"Don't stop!" she begged. "Don't you dare stop!"

As Dick vigorously hammered into her rear hole, Helena slid her hand down to Barbara's cunt, shoving two fingers inside. The double penetration pushed her past her limits, and she ejaculated all over her friend's marvelous fingers. Her body trembled and her muscles clenched tightly to the intruding appendages.

Just as Dick pulled out, Barbara grabbed his cock, her small hands barely able to wrap around its thickness. He had not come yet, and she needed it again. Almost forcibly, she guided the rock hard flesh to her wanting pussy. Dick hooked his arms around hers, arching her back so that Helena could continue to toy with the redhead's perky breasts, massaging them with one hand each, before biting down on her flesh around her stiff nipples.

Barbara bit down on her own lip, as Dick, her sweet and loving boyfriend, beat her cunt raw with impressive force and stamina. She glanced over to the mirror to the side, and was treated to a wonderful view: her being rawdogged from behind, like a wild animal. God, she was so hot. She felt like a porn star. In and out went his cock, pistoning into her tight snatch.

"Ah, oh, OH!"

Her second orgasm came hard, and rocked her senseless. She heard her boyfriend groan, as he emptied his balls for a second time, and filled her completely with his spunk. Barbara, covered in sweat and sex, collapsed into the breasts of her friend, lover, and former romantic rival. It would seem that their relationship was due for a change.

(Next story will be about Supergirl)


	3. Supergirl and Lois Lane

Kara Danvers gritted her teeth as she leaned back against the bathroom wall, with two fingers embedded in between her legs. Oh, how she needed to get off so badly. Staying with her cousin and his wife as the nineteen-year-old prepared for her second year of college was a boon on her finances, but being in their presence made it difficult for her to get some time for herself, especially with his superhearing. But now with Superman off-world, and Lois working late at the Daily Planet, Kara could finally get some time to relieve herself. She was a girl with needs, and not being able to get off for two weeks drove her crazy.

Last she heard from Babs, she was busy getting railed like a wild animal. And her older "sister" Karen Starr was undoubtedly getting laid left and right. Unfortunately for Kara, finding a boy (or girl) who could satisfy her in bed without her killing them was a difficult endeavor. Not that she had much luck trying.

She pumped her fingers in and out, as hot water rained down on her from the showerhead above. She thought of all the cute guys that she came across during her line of work as Supergirl. Tough luck that Nightwing was taken, as Babs wasn't one to share. She also thought of the hot women she had encountered as well. (I bet Wonder Woman knows how to treat a superpowered woman's body), thought Kara. But surely the Themiscyran princess was a bit out of her league. Her mind continued to wander, envisioning all the hot people that she wished were here with her. She thought of Karen, Power Girl, and Kara instinctively fondled her B-cup breasts, wondering if they'd ever grow as large as those of her multiverse "sister". She then briefly thought of Lois, and how sexy she looked in her prim and proper suit that just showed a hint of cleavage. Kara felt a bit dirty thinking of her cousin-in-law that way, but hey, at least she could confirm that Kal had good taste.

She shut her eyes, as one hand tweaked her erect nipples and the other continued playing with her tight cunt. She rubbed her clit furiously. Aroused as she was, she still wasn't close to release yet. So she tried even harder, her mind so focused that despite her superhearing, she didn't even notice that someone had wandered into the bathroom with her until it was too late.

"Oh my god, Lois!" Kara exclaimed, as she slipped and fell onto the wet floor, landing flat on her ass with her legs open towards her new visitor. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"It's alright, sweetie," the brunette reporter calmly reassured. At that point, Kara noticed that Lois was in a bathrobe. And nothing else. "I was your age once. Had some needs that had to be fulfilled. Need a hand?"

Lois extended a hand out to the prone Kara, and Kara took it. As she stood back up, Lois pulled the young blonde in and whispered into her ear, "I can help you out. I know a little something pleasuring Kryptonians."

Kara smiled sheepishly at the offer. This was her cousin's wife propositioning her and yet... she couldn't deny that Lois was sexy as hell. Kara hesitated, and then leaned in forward to kiss her cousin-in-law on the lips. The way brunette worked her tongue, Kara knew immediately that Lois was someone who knew how to seduce.

Lois pulled away for a second, stepping behind the shower door. Through her X-ray vision, Kara could see her fiddle with the light switch, though her vision was a bit fogged up from her own arousal. The lights dimmed, and a pair of faint green and pink lights appeared. Suddenly, Kara felt frail and soft, but also even hornier than ever.

Lois stepped back through the shower door, disrobing in the process. Kara could barely contain herself at the sight. Well into her thirties, Lois Lane took very good care of her body. Kara bit her lip as she scanned the brunette up and down several times, admiring her smooth legs, her shaved pussy, and her firm C-cup breasts.

"We have a few Kryptonite lights around the house, for occasions like these: green for de-powering, pink to get you in the mood," Lois explained. "Don't worry, we won't tell Clark about us."

Lois stepped in just in front of Kara, underneath the shower. She slid her hands up the teenager's legs, stopping just of her lower lips.

"Relax," she whispered.

Lois nudged Kara against the wall, picking up the petite blonde by her thighs, and diving into her wet blonde muff.

Kara squealed as she felt a tongue against her precious lips for the first time. Feeling weak, she encircled her legs behind Lois's head, holding on tightly as the older woman gave long tantalizing licks up and down her labia.

"Holy crap!" she cried out, as Lois began to flick her tongue up and down at a faster pace. It was amazing. She had never been eaten out before, but now she swore that the next time she saw Batgirl, or Donna Troy, or one of the female Teen Titans, she was going to beg them to go down on her, boyfriends be damned. She leaned back against the shower wall, in order to avoid falling over, as her hips bucked with every stroke of Lois's tongue. Kara admittedly didn't know much about Lois before she married Clark, but one thing was certain now: Lois definitely fucked a lot of women.

Lois's wonderful tongue continued to swirl around the insides of the blonde beauty, as the Supergirl convulsed in pleasure. Kara was certain that her orgasm would come soon. Her breath quickened, and her heart rate shot up.

And then Lois found Kara's clit. Her tongue scraped against the wet and engorged love button, and Kara's mind nearly broke. Ecstasy ripped through the young and inexperienced teenager's body, that Kara didn't even notice that Lois had inserted a finger into her ass. Lois's lips latched onto Kara's clit, as Kara clenched hard around the intrusive digit in her ass. Her climax hit her hard, and without mercy. She bucked her hips several more times, and Lois, a dedicated pussy-eater, did not let go until the blonde stopped twitching in orgasm.

"Oh my god, that was amazing!" Kara exclaimed. "Where did you learn to do that?"

Lois set the blonde down on the ground, and kissed her so that Kara tasted her own love juices.

"I did work with Wonder Woman," Lois replied with a wink. "So now that you know what it's like to get eaten out by a woman, how about you learn how to return the favor? I have needs, too."

Kara blushed as she nodded yes.

(Next up will be... Black Canary. Or Zatanna. Or maybe the new Green Lantern Jessica Cruz. Haven't decided.)


	4. Jessica Cruz and Starfire

"So uh... do you think you can help? L-like, help me meet some guys? Because uh... you're clearly good at that and uh... I haven't gotten any, like, in forever and..."

Jessica Cruz, the newest Green Lantern of Earth, had to stop herself from talking as looked up sheepishly at the glowing buxom beauty in front of her. Starfire, the Tamaranean princess, with fiery red hair that draped over her body, covering more skin than her actual clothing, which consisted of little more than a purple bikini. Usually someone like Starfire out of her jurisdiction, but Jessica had heard that Starfire was the one to help with her... "problems".

Starfire took a step forward into Jessica's personal space, and Jessica stumbled back against her kitchen wall.

"Is this why you asked me to come over?" Starfire asked, smirking, as the cute Latina melted into a nervous wreck.

"I-I've just been so lonely for so long, and I-I thought maybe you can help and..."

"You don't have to be lonely, Jessica," Starfire reassured, continuing to step into Jessica's space. "You don't even have to be lonely right now."

"Oh no, I mean, I'm not into girls, or I don't think, well I've never, well Starfire..." Jessica stammered, unsure of her own statements. As the alien princess leaned closer, Jessica couldn't help but stare at her heavy cleavage, and her long, smooth legs.

"Please, call me Kori." The buxom alien leaned in against her ear, and whispered, "If you want, you can even scream it all night long."

"I... well, okay Kori."

"Tell me, who do you like to fantasize about? Your Green Lantern partner? The Flash? My Nightwing?"

Jessica's eyes widened, as Kori took hold of Jessica's hands and placed them on her purple top.

"Do you fantasize about me?" Kori asked. "It's okay, I don't mind. You can have the real thing if you want. That's why you really asked me to come, is that right?"

Jessica froze, unsure what to do. She had never done anything remotely like this before. Her partner Simon had suggested that she open herself up to new experiences, but she never thought she'd be in this position, backed up against the wall, with an alien bombshell that towered over her. She knew that she could just end it by telling Kori no.

Jessica kissed Kori on her succulent red lips. She didn't want to tell her no. She wanted to get laid, and boy, was now a good as time as any.

Kori took charge, and pushed the rookie Lantern against the wall. Her mouth assaulted Jessica's, and then made its way down, sucking at her neck. She opened up her purple top, allowing Jessica to feel those massive globes of flesh. God, they felt nice in her hands. She closed her eyes and moaned out loud as Kori bit down on her flesh.

Jessica needed to be naked. Acting as if she were a mind reader, Kori's hand slipped underneath Jessica's shirt. Her other hand pinned both of Jessica's arms against the wall, as Kori effortlessly lifted her tight t-shirt over her head. Earlier, Jessica felt awkward about not dressing up before inviting the alien princess in her home. Now, she wanted to be wearing less. Her bra covered up a pair of C-cup breasts. They did not last long against Kori's probing fingers.

"You take very good care of your body," Kori complimented. "It should be enjoyed more often. You haven't had many lovers, have you?"

Jessica shook her head.

"No shame in that. We will just have to fix that, starting now. You have no lived, Jessica Cruz, until you have had a screaming orgasm at the hands of a Tamaranean."

Their naked bodies rubbed up against each other. Kori's hand undid Jessica's jeans, and slipped in beneath her damp underwear to touch the beautiful Latina in a place where no other person had touched in a long time. Two fingers pushed against her tight entrance. Jessica panted heavily, and her heart beat faster. Her body spasmed against that first penetration, and her legs instinctively closed around Kori's waist, holding onto her for leverage. She stared longingly into Kori's eyes as the princess thrusted her hand into her wet tunnel, their fit bodies grinding up against one another with each penetration. Every time Kori's talented fingers went inside her, it was like fireworks. After the first few penetrations, Kori inserted an additional finger, and then another, until nearly her entire hand was in. Just as Kori foretold, Jessica screamed her name each time the redhead's hand ravaged her delicate cunt.

Jessica's arms clung tightly around Kori's back, as she exploded in pleasure. She squirted all over Kori's hand as her legs shook uncontrollably. As Kori let her down, Jessica could barely stand, her body still shaken.

"Wow... that was... wow," Jessica let out, blushing. "Can I... return the favor? I've never... with another girl, but-"

"Shhhh" Kori interrupted, sticking her fingers into Jessica's open mouth, giving her a taste of herself. "Of course you can."

Kori seated herself on Jessica's kitchen counter, parting her legs an inch. Jessica got the hint.

"Oh god I don't even know how to start, I..."

Jessica approached Kori's inviting legs slowly, hesitantly reaching for her skimpy purple bottoms, and pulling them off. Kori's shaven cunt was wet and perfect, like a porn star's.

"You know to do," Kori encouraged, placing her hands on the back of Jessica's head, and nudging her in between her legs. "Your heart knows exactly where to go. Just try it, and you'll enjoy it."

Jessica placed her hands on Kori's thighs, and stuck her tongue out nervously, licking along Kori's outer labia, and then inside. She curled her tongue upwards, until she reached the princess's clitoris. Acting without thinking, she pressed the flat of her tongue against the engorged bud, and flicked her tongue upwards. A twitch of Kori's body told her that Jessica had found her mark. With her confidence reaffirmed, she did it again, and again.

Two hours later, Jessica realized that Kori was right, as her face remained buired between the legs of the beautiful princess. This really was enjoyable.


	5. Robin, Wondergirl, and Superboy

"Cassie! How could you!?"

Conner Kent, Superboy, glared daggers at the scene in front of him. He couldn't believe what he was seeing: his former girlfriend, Cassie Sandsmark, Wondergirl, naked on the bed. And in between her legs was the head of his best friend, Tim Drake. The naked eighteen-year-olds panicked at the sight of their friend.

"I can explain!" Cassie pleaded. The pert, athletic blonde sat up, giving Conner a glimpse of her fine tits that he had loved so much. It almost soothed his anger for a brief second, to see her naked body once again. But then his eyes turned to the back of the head of Robin, his best friend.

"Conner, baby... you were dead, and we were devastated," Cassie explained, showing her vulnerability as she approached the fully-grown Superboy. She placed a hand on his chest, as her soft eyes gazed up at him, begging for forgiveness. "We missed you so much, and we grew closer together."

"But..." Conner stammered, unsure if he should be filled with rage or guilt. Ever since he had come back to life, he knew things would be different. But he had hoped the Cassie would still be there for him. He had missed her more than anything. Her tough attitude, her spontaneity, her love of wild angry sex...

"Baby... are you mad?" Cassie asked, with a glint of mischief in her eye. She fondly her and Conner's nights together. Tim was a sweetheart who knew his way around a woman's body, but Conner... well, no one could satisfy her wild animal lust like Conner on a mission. "You remember how horny you were when you got mad?"

She smiled up at her old boyfriend. "Well..." Conner pondered, "I still am a little mad."

"Do you want to watch your best friend go down on me?" Cassie asked, coyly. "Would it make you mad to know that your best friend is really good at pleasuring me? His dick isn't as big as yours..."

"Hey!" Tim exclaimed in the background.

"...but, he knows how to take care of a girl with that tongue. Don't you, Timmy?"

Tim looked up, nervously. There was a time when he prided himself with his oral abilities, tempered by his time with Stephanie, who had made him spend a lot of time down there, refusing to give him a blowjob unless he got it right. Part of him wanted to keep eating Cassie out. She had a wonderful body and a tight snatch that he loved licking. But part of him also was aware of his angry back-from-the-dead best friend.

Cassie spread herself in front of Tim, her fleshy legs warmly inviting him over for a snack. She leaned towards him, and grabbed the back of his head with both hands, forcing him down on her trimmed blonde muff. He obliged, probing her wet cunt with his tongue. As he diligently worked her lower lips, Cassie lied back and lowered her over the edge of the bed, giving herself a view of the tent forming in Conner's jeans. She undid his belt, unzipped his jeans, and pulled down his boxers to free the growing monster that lied beneath. God, it was just as big as she remembered, and it wasn't even fully hard, yet.

She massaged the thick shaft, stroking it to its full length, before guiding it to her lips to give her ex an upside down blowjob. She wrapped her lips around Conner's impressive girth, while her tongue played with its mushroom tip. She tasted his wonderful pre-cum. She leaned her head back to make more room in her throat to take him in. She had always loved the feeling of his cock in her mouth, even if she could never take his full length. She'd deepthroated Tim a few times, but he couldn't quite measure up. But bless his heart, because the little worker bee was feasting on her pussy like there was no tomorrow. Her lower body quivered as he inserted a finger inside of her and sucked on her clit. Her legs, mounted on his shoulders, hooked themselves behind his head. She moaned into Conner's cock as she squirted on Tim's face. He was such a good performer, and Cassie knew she had to give him a nice reward.

She pulled Conner's monster out of her mouth, her hand continuing to stroke it and keep it hard. She climbed on top of Tim, her wet heat grinding against his eager prick. She gave him an open-mouthed kiss, and tasted herself on his tongue. His cock twitched, begging to feel inside of her. She arched her back, and lifted her hips, positioning herself right over his tip.

She gasped in pleasure as she lowered herself onto him, taking the entirety of his considerable length. Her muscles gripped onto him, and she could tell from the look on his face that she was very tight around him, and that it took every ounce of his willpower to not cum right there and now. The wonderful benefits of having superhuman strength.

She moved her hips back and forth, savoring the sensation of being filled. She barked at Tim to play with her tits, and he obliged. She turned back towards Conner, and asked invitingly, "Well babe, you going to show me what I've been missing?"

Conner couldn't act any faster. Watching his girl get off with his best friend stirred up a jealous lust. He climbed onto the bed, gripped her hips, and lined up his lubricated cock against Cassie's tight anus.

Cassied winced at the painful first penetration of her rear hole. She bent down, thrusting her stiff, erect nipples into Tim's face, and giving Conner better access, as he slowly slid himself into her back passage. God, she had missed this, having her ass used as a cocksleeve for him. Any normal girl would get destroyed by his prick, but thanks to Cassie's strength, she could take the punishment.

Cassie's two lovers worked themselves into a rhythm alternating thrusts. When Tim pulled out of her dripping snatch, Conner's dick ravaged her asshole. When Conner gave her backdoor relief, Tim penetrated her from below. The two went at it, giving the wild blonde all she could handle. Conner grasped her arms and pulled them back for leverage, as Tim devoured her heaving breasts. Cassie screamed and her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she came. Her orgasm did go come and go quickly, but rather it lasted as Cassie's lovers continued to pound her relentlessly, until they both ejaculated, filling both her womb and her rectum with their warm semen. Cassie felt Conner collapse in exhaustion on top of her, sandwiching her in between the two. Cassie's own body had given up as well. She wondered how Donna and Diana would react to her getting stuffed like this.


	6. Getting Back at Oliver

Roy Harper entered his dilapidated apartment, frustrated. Damn that Oliver Queen, continuing to treat him like a child, when the billionaire himself rarely behaved like an adult. Roy wasn't Speedy, Green Arrow's sidekick anymore. He was Arsenal, his own man. He had proved his worth time and time again, with the Titans, the Outsiders, and the Justice League! He didn't need addle-brained Green Arrow smothering him. And the nerve of Oliver to accuse him of using again!

Roy angrily punched the side of his damaged drywall as he made his way into his bedroom, which drew a started gasp from the lump of sheets on his bed.

"Easy there, you hunk," a feminine voice giggled. "Don't hurt yourself."

Roy looked up at his bed, where the moonlight revealed something unexpected: the obscured figure of Thea Queen, Oliver's teenaged sister. Roy remembered her fondly from his training sessions at Oliver's mansion. Her cute freckled face always looked in awe as she shouted words of encouragement at him. Oliver was rather protective of her, as he forbade Roy from ever talking to her, even though she was only a couple of years younger than rugged sidekick. But she had grown up into quite the lady, from what Roy could see of the slight slivers of bare skin that weren't covered by the bedsheets.

"Thea? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Wow Roy, is this the best way to greet your new roommate?" the cute brunette asked, playfully.

"New roommate?"

"Ollie and I had an argument. He was being too controlling, so I thought it was time I took off on my own," she explained. "I'm eighteen now..." she teased, as she sat up, keeping her sheets on her body. "I thought I could stay with you... be your new partner. Looks to me you've been working solo the last few months... in the streets and in the sheets."

"Thea, you can't stay here," Roy protested. "If Ollie finds out..." he paused at the thought.

"Ollie would be so mad if he found out, wouldn't he?" Thea persisted. "How does that make you feel?" (Damn that girl, she really knows how to push your buttons, doesn't she?) Roy thought. And yet... what was the downside? She's only a few years younger, and she's an adult. (Why not?)

Before he had time to think things through with both heads, Thea rose up and kissed him on the mouth. The feisty brunette pulled him down to the bed before he could change his mind. She ran his hands all over his body, stripping him of his armor as quickly as she could. She had wanted this for so long, ever since Ollie had first brought the street rat into the Queen household. Ollie had warned her to stay away, but now yjsy he had no say in her life, there was no stopping her.

She pulled down his boxers, freeing the prize she desperately craved. He had a good six inches, at just half mast. She cupped his balls, and watched as it twitched in her small gentle hands. She rubbed her hand along the shaft, giving it a couple of good strokes before putting the tip in her mouth. Her inexperienced tongue licked the underside of his shaft, as her mind went back to the lessons Dinah gave her. Giving head to the real thing was nothing like sucking on Dinah's collection of dildos, but the thirsty moans that came out of Roy's mouth told her that her cocksucking skills were up to par, for a beginner. She had known Roy to be something of a slut, having bedded the likes of Donna Troy and Cheshire, but neither of them learned from the Black Canary, the best in the business at giving oral.

She sealed her mouth tightly around the hardened piece of meat, and bobbed her head and down the shaft, trying to get as much of him she could inside of her. She didn't quite have the skills to deepthroat him (she'll have plenty of practice to do so), but she didn't neglect the rest of him, keeping her hands on him as she pumped his full length. She had to restrain herself from touching her wet nether regions to focus on her man.

Roy looked down and saw her big doe eyes staring up at him while her mouth was full of his cock. Never would he have thought that Oliver's innocent little sister was such a slut. Feeling his orgasm imminent, he grabbed the back of her head and held her in place as he involuntarily thrusted himself down her throat, and ejaculated into her mouth.

His semen caught Thea by surprise. She gagged at first from the sudden intrusion, but then opened her throat to guide his hot spunk into its proper place. She sucked on his head diligently, swallowing up every last drop. She smiled up at her lover, and opened her mouth wide to show him that she hadn't missed a drop.

"Wow..." Roy exclaimed. "Where did you learn to..."

"A pretty bird taught me," Thea said sweetly, thinking of her sultry blonde teacher. "She gave me some... hands on lessons. But don't you worry, she left me my virginity intact."

Roy felt himself harden in her hands at the sound of her words. He couldn't believe that the rich little debutante of the Queen family was still a virgin, and that he was going to be the one to take her innocence. He shoved her down on the bed, his prick ready once again. He pulled the bedsheets off of her, pleased to find that the petite brunette was already naked, save for a pair of visibly damp panties. Even if she wasn't stacked like the Amazon Donna Troy, little Thea Queen had still certainly grown up in all the right places.

He planted trailed a trail of kisses starting with her perk breasts and going down her body, stopping at her wet mound to remove the last of her garments. She must have done a bit of trimming before coming to his apartment, he found. He licked around her lower lips, teasing her clit that was crying out for attention.

"Roy... please..." Thea begged. "Fuck me, now!"

He obeyed her, sliding back up on top of her. Her legs spread out on either side of him, and he placed his tip at her untouched innocence. Her lips quivered in anticipation. Thea looked up at Roy, her eyes pleading.

He thrusted hard and quick into her unexplored region. For Thea, it was pain, but also pleasure, to feel the sensation of real man's cock tear inside of her for the first time, breaking her hymen. And not just any man. Roy. The guy she had a crush on for years. And the one who would make her annoying brother the most furious if he had found out who was sticking it into his precious little sister.

"It hurts!" she cried out. Roy looked at her in worry for a second. "More!" she demanded. "Again."

And so Roy withdrew himself from her entrance, and plunged back into her tight warm box. It still hurt, but this time it was more pleasurable. Slowly, he ramped up his tempo, thrusting into her with an increased rhythm. She loved every second of it. He pushed her legs up to her chest, giving himself an even better angle for penetration. Every time his cock violated her, she hit a new high. Her legs rested on his shoulders as he pulled her body into the air, all without missing a beat.

"I'm cumming!" she cried out. "Oh my god, oh my god I'm cumming!"

She felt him loosen his grip on her and he began to set him down.

"No!" she protested. "Cum inside of me!" She wrapped her legs around him back, preventing him from pulling out as he came once again, flooding her fertile womb with his seed.

"Wow..." she said, once she had her fill. "You're quite the animal in the sack, Speedy. I'm looking forward to being your partner."

Roy panted, clearly exhausted from the workout his new junior partner had given him. An uncomfortable thought rose in the back of his mind.

"You're uhhhh... on the pill, right?"

Thea ignored the question as she snuggled up against his sweaty body, feigning to sleep.


	7. A Powerful Quickie

Wally West, The Flash, was ironically running late. He speedwalked as stealthily as he could through the Hall of Justice, not wanting to go too fast, lest he draw attention to himself. Sleepless nights taking care of an eight-month pregnant Linda had taken its toll on the usually chipper speedster. He was a dedicated husband, attending to her every need, and making sure she was never uncomfortable. The price, however, was that his own needs were not taken care of.

He was just about to speed up to a light jog when he inadvertently collided with a heroine with a tall stature and a large chest: Power Girl.

"In a hurry?" Karen Starr asked, chuckling at the wide-eyed redhead in front of her.

The sleep-deprived Wally broke into a stammer. "Canttalknowinahurry-"

"Wally," Karen interrupted. "My eyes are up here."

Wally was aghast to catch himself staring at Karen's bust. Was he really that sex-starved, that he was incapable of conversing with another woman? He was in the midst of stuttering out an apology when Karen stopped him.

"I'm joking!" the blonde laughed. She thrust her chest out, giving him an even closer look at her cleavage through her famous boob window. Like the tired young man in front of her, Karen too had been going through something of a dry spell. And with a body like hers, not getting some action was practically a crime! Fortunately for her, Karen spied an opportunity for both of the heroes to get something that they long needed.

The statuesque Kryptonian took a step towards the shorter man. She reached out and gripped him by the shoulder backing him against a conveniently placed closet door behind him.

"Karen..." Wally began, "there's no way I can do this... I'm married... Linda... she's carrying twins..."

He was stopped mid-conversation when Karen shoved her twins into his face. (Maybe... just this one time...) Wally thought to himself.

"Let's do this fast," Karen whispered into his ear, "Fastest Man Alive."

She kissed him as he opened the closet door behind him, and they moved into the confined space. Karen pushed Wally against the wall, as she knelt on the floor. One hand worked to undo his belt while the other reached behind herself. The top of her leotard fell towards the floor, freeing her natural DDs.

"Like what you see?" she teased. "Every guy in the Justice League wants to play with these. Some of the girls do, too." She pulled down Wally's tight leggings to free his neglected cock. She took the eager cock into the palm of her hand, and it quickly sprung to life.

"Looks like little Wally hasn't seen much action lately," she said, guiding the cock between her twin mounds. "Mmmmm... they feel nice, don't they? You ever experience breasts like these?"

"No," Wally moaned, as he felt the warmth of her tits around him. "Linda's... only a B-cup."

She lowered her mouth onto him, sliding his entire length into her throat to coat him with her saliva. She could taste his pre-cum. She closed her tits tightly around him, pumping him up and down as he moaned uncontrollably. Months of neglect meant that he did not last long at all. He burst in her mouth within a minute, and Karen sealed her mouth tightly around him, swallowing his seed like a pro and not letting a single drop get wasted. She sucked him dry, and kept sucking until she felt him harden in her mouth. The speedster may have been quick to fire, but he was quick to reload, too.

She pulled away, placing her hand on him and stroking away. She stood up, letting her leotard fall completely to the fall, leaving her butt naked. Teasingly, she turned her back to him, and then grinded her smooth ass against him.

"Does your wife let you fuck her in the ass?" Karen asked.

"No," Wally admitted. "Linda... really wanted kids after marriage. So we only... you know."

"Would you like to fuck me in the ass, Wally? We won't tell your wife."

"Oh god, yes!" Wally nestled his cockhead up against her tight rear entrance.

"Say..." Karen mused, "aren't you Flashes all capable of vibrating your body parts?"

Wally vibrated at her command, his tip encroaching ever so slightly into her back passage. His hands reached around her. One hand took ahold of a breast, cupping it in his palm, while the other went lower. His right hand dove between her legs, as two of his fingers, vibrating lightly, teased her pussy lips. He turned up the vibration as he inserted them into wet hole, while simultaneously pushing his length into her tight ass.

Now it was Karen's turn to moan uncontrollably, as she was taken in both holes. It was like being double-penetrated by two vibrators, only better. His fingers curled up inside of her as he slowly turned up the intensity. He alternated between long and short thrusts into her anus. She grunted every time he bottomed out into her.

Karen thrashed and kicked into the air as Wally held onto her. Her body could barely control itself from being pleasured so thoroughly in both holes. One hand reached down to cover Wally's vibrating hand, pushing it tightly against her so that his vibrating palm brushed up against her hungry clit. She shrieked as she came, squirting all over his hand. Her ass clenched tightly on his cock, causing him to shoot his second load into her rectum.

Later, the two superheroes exited the closet discreetly, and made their way to the Justice League meeting. Karen was in a much better mood. Wally, on the other hand, had trouble walking.

Author's note: I'll take suggestions for which DC girls to write next.


	8. Lois Lane vs Superwoman

Lois Lane lay on her empty bed, frustrated, in her nightgown. Her hand was buried underneath her panties, rubbing her clit furiously. In spite of her efforts, she couldn't bring herself off. Mentally, she cycled through her lovers trying to think of one who could bring her off, but none could. Not her dashing husband Clark, the young and nubile Kara, or even the dark and broody Batman. Her mind wandered further until it stopped at Wonder Woman. Lois bit her lip at the thought. She wasn't sure what fascinated her about Wonder Woman. Maybe it was her strong steely confidence. Or maybe it was the fact that Lois had always taken charge in the bedroom, and had always wanted a woman to dominate her like she dominated young Kara.

Lois moaned deeply as she felt her senses tingling with pleasure. She closed her eyes, lost in the moment, and her hips rose to welcome the oncoming climax.

"Yes, Wonder Woman!" she muttered as her fingers continued to draw out her impending orgasm. "Fuck me Wonder Woman, please! Fuck me-... mmph!"

A hand suddenly clamped down on her mouth, and both her impulsively reached to confront the sudden intruder, leaving her anticipated orgasm ruined.

(No! Who did this!? How could anyone...)

Before she could finish her train of thought, a familiar voice rang out. A voice that was too familiar, in fact.

"Wow Lois, you're a mess. What's wrong, no Superman to take care of your needs? No Supergirl to toy with?"

Lois's eyes widened in shock at the face in front of her: long black hair, blue eyes. It was... herself! Only instead of looking like a sexually frustrated housewife in a nightie, this new Lois Lane looked more like a superhero... or a supervillain. She was dressed in black shoulderless superhero tights, with a silver emblem that displayed a symbol: S.

Lois's hands clutched at the newcomer's wrist, but to no avail. She was too strong for her.

"Why so gloom, Lois?" the intruder asked. "Isn't this what you wanted? You were crying out for Wonder Woman, weren't you?"

The intruder relaxed her hand on Lois's mouth.

"Who the hell do you think you are!?" Lois demanded, finding a bit of her fire back. "Because you sure aren't Wonder Woman!"

"Oh, but I'm even better. I'm Superwoman!" the new Lois responded with a devious smile, as she brought out a rope to bind Lois's hands. "I'm you, Lois. From Earth-3, where everything is different, and better. I'm everything that your Wonder Woman is, but better, stronger... and more fun. You say you want Wonder Woman, but what you really desire is to be fucked like a bitch, isn't that right?"

She pinned Lois's bound hands against the bed's headboard, and leaned in for a surprise kiss. Lois's lips met the firm lips of her other self, and was astounded by how much she enjoyed it. This was the most bizarre thing she had ever done in her life. This had to be... masturbation? Selfcest? And yet, she couldn't help but be curious.

With a motion of her finger, Superwoman slit Lois's nightgown at her cleavage. She slid her finger down until it was cut cleanly in two, exposing Lois's heaving breasts. Superwoman's hand crawled down Lois's body until it reached the moist region between her legs. A quick pull, and Lois's soaked panties slipped right off. Her legs parted, acting on their own out of arousal. A finger brushed against her clit. Lois held her breath as it slowly rubbed circles around her engorged button.

"Please..." Lois begged, as she squirmed underneath her superpowered alternate self. The tip of Superwoman's finger stroked upward between Lois's swollen lips, teasingly.

"Hmmmmm... not yet," Superwoman taunted, as she rose up. She made her way to Lois's nightstand, and searched through her drawers to find something that Lois had hoped Clark would never find: her strap-on dildo. Black, silicone, and 10 inches in length, it was responsible for many pleasurable nights between Lois and Kara when Clark wasn't around.

"Ah, here it is," Superwoman smugly spoke, as she stripped herself out of her tights to fasten the strap-on to her gorgeous naked body. Lois couldn't be surprised that Superwoman's body was just as fit and curvy as her own. She took great care to keep her body in shape, and seeing it on someone else made her even more wet.

Superwoman crawled back on top of Lois, her naked body rubbing against its identical twin. Two pairs of similar breasts mashed up against each other. With her hands, she spread Lois's legs, nudging the tip of the phallus against her yearning center.

"Look at you blush," Superwoman teased. "You're really excited for this. Let's face it, you were always kind of a narcist."

"Go fuck yourself," Lois defiantly responded.

Superwoman smiled. "With pleasure."

With that, Superwoman thrusted the dildo into Lois's inviting pussy. Lois cried out as she felt that first brutal penetration, staring up at her own eyes. Her crueler and most sadistic own eyes. Her legs twitched, and instinctively wrapped around Superwoman's waist. Her strokes were hard, and deep. The dildo battered against her insides, hitting all of her pleasure centers. Lois screamed in ecstacy with every thrust, on her way to the best orgasm of her life. Fitting too. No one knew how to pleasure Lois Lane more than Lois Lane.

"Oh god, oh god, ohgodohgodohgod!" she squealed as she finally came, squirting . Superwoman continued to pound her cunt raw until Lois could take no more. She looked down at her exasperated twin, and gave her a quick post-coitus kiss.

"So I guess Lois Lane does love herself more than anyone else."


End file.
